Mary Miyahana
Mary Miyahana is a self insert from the very beginning of Self Insert Hell. She was a participant in the killing game, ending up being the second chapter's murderer. Biology Mary knows herself for having a very naturally feminine body, that she loves and hates at the same time. She even claims to never properly take care of herself, nor do anything at all, but she somehow stayed only slightly chubby. Don't ask her, she doesn't know. As for issues with her body, she has very weak legs that leave her unable to do anything with them for too long, and fine motor skills issues that hurt her hand when she tries to write or draw too much or with too much pressure. Mary has pale skin, brownish-green eyes and red glasses. She has naturally brown hair that's been dyed to fade into a pink towards the bottom, of which her hair ends below her shoulders. Although her hair is naturally wavy, she straightens it because she thinks it makes her look better. When feeling masculine, he wears his hair in a low ponytail that he usually either hides in his shirt, in a scarf, or both. Clothes-wise, she's constantly found wearing sweaters, or otherwise long-sleeved shirts. Either way, she frequently wears 'cute' clothes, "because I'll be liked more that way." Occasionally, you might see her in a short sleeved shirt, but it's not too often. Mary has gone through so many different designs, but her current design is of a hooded sweater with "WHO AM I" on the chest, a short skirt resembling that of Chiaki Nanami's, and ankle socks of a currently undecided color without shoes. Personality wip ill write this later History wip Mentality Mary has autism, and may have ADHD. She's known for being absolutely clueless towards anything and everything. She's frequently tired and unfocused. She never seems to pay attention to anything happening around her. As such, she's easy to surprise or startle--but at the same time, a challenge. She never seems to have much of a reaction to anything going on. Despite that, however, she is ''always ''nervous. She frequently shows worry for other people, concern over fights, etcetera. Relationships Soul Boyko * Mary's closest and longest-lasting friend. She loves him with all of her heart, to the point of her biggest fear being losing him--causing her to kill someone simply to see him again. Despite how wrong that sounds without context, she has an innocent and perhaps childish perspective on him, believing him to be 'the best person ever' and always talking about him in a positive way, even through her shyness. Adalyn * Someone who manipulated Mary into murder, but she still has a positive point of view on Adalyn. After the murder, the two grew close, with Mary even becoming like a daughter to Adalyn, and the mother figure risking her life to save Mary's. Unfortunately, Mary still got caught. Trivia * She's said that according to one of her old friends, she gives really comfy hugs. * She supposedly has soft skin, despite her lack of self care.